The present invention relates to a new design of improved switch/socket cover.
Progress of living has increased the number of electrical home appliances.
Electric appliance manufacturers put new products in the market continuously to meet the public demand. At the time while electric appliances are indispensable, there are many switches and sockets in a home for different electric appliances.
The traditional switch/socket is fixed by means of screws or a hook on its back. Both of them require accuracy of the face plate and require considerable complicated installation processes. Therefore,
It is not a practical design. Furthermore, the face plate on switch/socket available in the market now is of flat and dull design and gives no aid to decoration.
In view of the above defects, and with an understanding that socket and switch are indispensable in the modern living environment where electric appliances are popular, the inventor created an improved switch/socket cover after a series of studies, tests and improvements to provide a means to decorate indoor space with replaceable picture which is easy to assemble and disassemble.
Detailed description of the structure and characteristics of the present invention is given below with reference to the attached drawings.